The objective of this project is the study of multivariate ratios or proportions. Studies of random proportions and ratios, including those which follow a multivariate lognormal distribution as well as those following the distribution of a mixture of Dirichlet distributions were continued. Presentations on this work were made at The State University of New York at Stony Brook, The University of Montreal, The Johns Hopkins University, and at the International Meetings of the Biometric Society (Namur, Belgium). A paper on applications of the lognormal distribution appeared in the past year. Studies relating size and shape analysis with correspondence analysis, and other generalizations of principal component analysis, were continued (with Dr. Eric Depiereux of the Faculties Universitaires Notre-Dame de la Paix, Namur, Belgium). Present research studies are being undertaken with a view toward writing a monograph on the subject.